


one good honest kiss & i'll be alright

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fjord really likes cad's voice, that's what I was going for anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: Caduceus is new to kissing but he's taking to it like lichen to a headstone, learning this new skill with the same unhurried determination as he does everything else. He’s still probably using too much tongue, objectively speaking, but Fjord doesn't mind. He doesn’t mind at all.





	one good honest kiss & i'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> If you can find Shakey Graves's cover of the song "passionate kisses" then I recommend giving it a listen. Both for this fic & for life in general

Caduceus is new to kissing but he's taking to it like lichen to a headstone, learning this new skill with the same unhurried determination as he does everything else. He’s still probably using too much tongue, objectively speaking, but Fjord doesn't mind. He doesn’t mind at all.

Fjord worried initially that Cad might not like his reemerging tusks but the cleric dispels that fear quickly, licking over the dulled points of them. He holds Fjord's face between his large hands, thumbs stroking over cheekbones every so often, and kisses him slow and deep. Slow and deep, just like his voice. It's a shame, Fjord thinks, that Cad can't kiss him and talk at the same time. But sometimes he lets out contented little hums that rumble though Fjord's ribcage like cannon blasts, and that's good enough.

He was invited to Cad’s room under the pretense of tea. Fjord's never really been much of a tea guy if he's honest but he accepts anyway. They did manage drink some before he found his way onto Caduceus’s lap. As a result the kiss tastes fittingly medicinal, a little floral. Fjord finds he doesn’t mind that so much either. Two cups, one much more full than the other, sit cooling on the bedside table.

Cad looks so skinny from a distance, tall and lanky, but his body feels broad between Fjord's arms. Hands on Cad's back, Fjord can feel the soft, thin layer of fur underneath the fabric of his shirt. He wishes, not for the first time, that they weren't wearing clothes, but he doesn't make any moves to realize that wish. The last thing he wants to do is push Caduceus somewhere he isn’t ready to go. Still, he can't help picturing what Cad must look like, mostly out of want but also just plain curiosity. He's never seen a naked firbolg before and he's finding that he'd very much like to. He moans softly into Cad's mouth at the idea. But for now he's content to just let Cad kiss him however slowly he likes.

As if hearing Fjord's thoughts, Cad pulls back just slightly to give his lip a soft bite, tentative and experimental. If he were with anyone else, Fjord would be embarrassed by the way that alone makes him shiver.

"You like that?" Caduceus asks, a genuine question. His lips still brush against Fjord’s as they form the words.

Fjord can't help laughing a little, out of breath just from kissing and wondering if Cad has any idea what he's doing to him. He opens his eyes just barely as he answers, "Yes. I like it."

Caduceus's wide mouth, turned even pinker than usual, curves into a smile. "That's _great_."

He traces his thumb over Fjords bottom lip, the same spot his teeth has just been, before kissing him again. Fjord does his best not to whine in relief.

It occurs to him, sometime around when Cad’s hand slides to the back of his head, nails scratching gently where the undercut is starting to grow out, that maybe the tea wasn’t a pretense at all. Maybe Cad just wanted to make him some tea first because he thought he would like it. Because he does nice things for people. Fjord lets out a noise too muffled against Cad's mouth to place and holds him tighter in his arms. He promises himself he'll drink more tea next time it’s offered.

Cad finally pulls away again after Melora-knows-how-long, laughing when Fjord tries to chase him. "Hey."

"Hello,” Fjord answers, and Cad allows him to place one more quick peck on the corner of his mouth. He has to ease his way out of kissing Caduceus. He feels like he’ll get the bends if he surfaces too suddenly.

"I like this," Cad says. His voice is like lying back in sun-warmed beach sand.

Fjord presses their foreheads together. Taking some recently imparted advice about honesty to heart, he says back, "I like _you_."

"I know," Caduceus answers with one of his lazy smiles. If it were anyone else it would sound cocky. He finds Fjord’s hand and brings it to his lips. “I like you, too, Fjord.”

Fjord feels himself flush as Cad turns his hand over and presses another kiss to his palm. His voice come out tight when he says, "We've dropped the ‘mister’, I see.”

Yet another kiss to the inside of his wrist. Caduceus looks up through his long eyelashes. "I think we’re there now, don’t you?"

"Ducey," Fjord says, half laughing. The nickname sounds almost cloyingly sweet now that they're doing this, but he can’t bring himself to care. “I think we’ve _been_ there.”

“I suppose we have, huh?” He takes the hand he kissed and holds it in both of his, playing with Fjord's fingers. They sit there, looking down at their joined hands, sharing a comfortable silence until Cad breaks it. “Do you want some more tea?”

Fjord leans in once more. Caduceus meets him halfway. They're breathless again by the time they pull apart.

“I’d love some.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this real fast so idk if it was coherent but I hope you liked it!


End file.
